Love At First Sight
by JK Writes
Summary: Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are hanging out at their training grounds. The subject of a new clan moving to Konoha leads the three to meet a new girl... One that Udon has fallen in love with. Set in the future. Probably OOC because I don't know what the characters personalities are, really XD


Udon sighed. He had recently turned 17, and Konohamaru, Moegi and himself were hanging out at the training grounds. Moegi and Konohamaru were talking about some family moving to Konoha. He wasn't interested in hearing it, so he zoned out.

"Udon?"

"Udon...?"

"_UDON?_"

"_UDON!_"

Udon awoke from his daydream, jumping slightly at the loud voice. "Huh? Oh... Sorry Moegi... Konohamaru..." Moegi put her hands on her hips. "Did you even hear what we said? Hm?" Moegi has gotten more confident since when they were 12. It suits her better.

"N-No... Sorry." Konohamaru sighed. "The Hyuga clan are moving to Konoha." Udon nodded. "I know that already." Konohamaru tilted his head to the side before continuing. "We heard that one of the Hyuga's is around our age. When they come, we want to meet her. What about you?"

Udon shrugged. "I'll go... When do they arrive?" Konohamaru and Moegi chatted for a few seconds before answering. "They come this afternoon. So meet here after dinner?" Moegi asked. Udon gave her a weak smile.

"Sure. I've got to go. Mom is probably waiting for me." Udon said. "Bye, Udon." He nodded, before running off in the direction of his home.

**After Dinner... 6:00**

Udon was the first to arrive, and when he got there, there was another person present. But it wasn't Konohamaru or Moegi. It was a girl, and Udon was not familiar with who she was. He timidly walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She stopped punching the training dummy and glanced at Udon.

"Sorry to interrupt," He started. The girl straightened herself, flicking her hair behind her back. "But, have you seen a boy or a girl nearby? The boy usually wears a blue scarf, and the girl has red hair that she keeps up. Their names are Moegi and Konohamaru." Udon asked. The girl shook her head.

"Nope. I've been alone here for about an hour or so." Udon nodded, before walking away.

"Wait!" He turned around, hearing the girl call for him. She sprinted up to him. "What's your name?" She asked him. "Udon. Yours?" The girl gave him a smile, which made him feel weird. "I'm Hanabi. I just moved here with my family."

Udon gave her a small smile. "Oh... Are you from the Hyuga clan?" Hanabi nodded, giving him a grin. "Yeah... Well, I don't want to keep you, I'm going back to training." Udon gave her a bigger smile, before walking off.

He waited at the three tree trunks where Konohamaru and Moegi told him to meet. A few minutes later, they came, hand in hand. Udon raised a brow. "Did I miss something?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well... Earlier, Konohamaru walked me home... Before I went inside, he kissed me..." Moegi said, with a blush spreading across her face. Konohamaru scratched his head. "Heh... I asked her out too." Udon gave the two a weak smile.

"Well, I met one of the Hyuga." Udon told them, causing them to gape at him. "Already? We last spoke three hours ago, and you've already met one of them?" Udon nodded. "She's over there-" Before Udon could finish, Moegi squealed. "The Hyuga's a girl? Yay!" She dragged Konohamaru and Udon over to where he pointed.

"Hey there!" Konohamaru said, when they reached the girl. The girl looked over at them, with a small ball of sweat falling down the side of her face. She was panting, obviously tired. "Hey... How long have you been training? You look tired." Moegi said, concerned for the newcomer. "Nah... It's fine. Oh, hey, Udon. So these two are Moegi and Konohamaru?" He nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Hanabi." Udon was watching, when she shook hands with them. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy when she shook Konohamaru's hand. "Want to hang out with us? We have nothing to do so..." Konohamaru asked.

Secretly Udon wanted her to say yes, so badly, but on the outside he was as calm as ever. "Uh... Sure. I have to get back home before 8 though. That's my curfew." The three nodded, and led Hanabi over to where they hung out, which was the park.

Hanabi, Konohamaru and Moegi played tagged, while Udon sat on a bench watching. He wasn't one to play these kinds of games... He enjoyed watching though. He was far too shy to play himself.

After a while Udon looked up, at the stars that were slowly appearing one by one. He jumped when he felt something touch his hand. He looked in front of him, to see Hanabi, centimeters away from his face.

Both turned bright red, and turned away. "Well, Udon... I, uh- wanted to ask if you could play with us?" Udon looked down, from embarrassment. "Um, okay..." He said, standing up. He realised now he was taller than Hanabi, about half a head.

They awkwardly walked over to where Moegi and Konohamaru were. "Why don't we play Ninja Hide and Seek?" Udon suggested quietly. "What's that?" Hanabi asked. "It's a game we used to play... back when we were genin..." Konohamaru flashed a smile. "Yeah! We haven't played that in over three years! It'll be fun!"

"Is it the same... like normal hide and seek?" Hanabi asked. Moegi shook her head. "Well, we obviously hide, and the seeker is blindfolded. He or she has to use his or her instincs to find the players. And, if the seeker doesn't find at least one hider in ten minutes or less, he or she has to have a punishment of some kind. Nothing that would put your life in harms way, of course." She explained.

Hanabi nodded. "Sounds fun." Udon nodded. "I'll be the seeker." He offered. "You have thirty seconds to hide. Go." Udon said, while putting on a blindfold. The three darted off in three different directions, and Udon quietly counted to thirty.

He started to run west, and ninja training did well for him, because he could feel his instincs telling him where to move, and not to bump in to stuff. He stopped when he heard a twig snap.

He stayed still for a while, and he confirmed it in his head. He felt warmth somewhere around him, indicating a human. There was rustling coming from the left. He darted towards the noise, and ran into someone. "Ow..." He heard a feminine voice say. He took off his blindfold, to reveal Hanabi rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Hanabi... You know, you aren't that quiet." He informed her. His eyes widened, as he realised their position. When they had fallen, they stumbled downhill a bit, and they ended up in an awkward position.

_She was on top of him._

Udon turned red, as well as the girl on top of him. He could hear his heart beating rapidly, and she could probably hear it too.

What the two didn't realise is that they were leaning in. Both of their eyes widened when their lips subconsciously touched, but neither pulled away. Eventually, their eyes closed, and they melted into the kiss.

Udon felt... an odd feeling in his chest. He has never felt this way towards anyone, but... it felt nice. It was weird kissing someone you have only met an hour ago, but he couldn't help it.

Hanabi felt happy... The happiest she has been, she wasn't even this happy when she got away from her old ex-boyfriend by moving to Konoha. He always abused her.

Udon slipped his arms around her waist, and her hands went behind his head to deepen the kiss.

They had slowly gotten up, not breaking the kiss, but because of the need of oxygen, they pulled away, gasping for air.

The two were in a comfortable silence. "I'm sorry about that..." Udon said, scratching the back of his head. "N-no... It's fine. I kind of liked it..." Hanabi said, looking at her hands.

Udon heard his heart beat even faster. He looked at the beautiful white-eyed girl in front of him. It was obvious... He had fallen for the Hyuga.

"Really? You... liked it?" He asked her, after some time. She nodded, giving him a small smile. "It's weird... To fall this fast for someone you just met." Hanabi said. Udon smiled. "It is weird... but it's also a nice feeling..."

The two shared another kiss, but this time, shorter and sweet.

"We should get back... It's been well over ten minutes." Udon said, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah... Well, you don't have to get a punishment. You found a hider." Hanabi said, smiling. They went back to the park, to find Konohamaru and Moegi with their arms crossed.

"Where were you two? We've been waiting. You realise we started half an hour ago!" Moegi said. Hanabi's eyes widened. "We were there for half an hour?" She asked, specifically to Udon. "Yeah, I guess... That didn't even feel like it."

"What did you two even do? Your hair's all messy, and your clothes have dirt on them." Konohamaru said, suspiciously. Hanabi and Udon looked at each other, and it was true.

Hanabi's straight hair was now slightly messy, and her pants had dirt on them, probably from kneeling down earlier. And Udon's hair was scruffy as well. He had more dirt on his clothes, because he was beneath Hanabi when they fell.

"Well, when he was blindfolded, he heard me, and accidentally tackled me?" Hanabi said, even though it came out like a question.

"It's 7:15. We still have time before Hanabi's curfew. What do you want to do?" Konohamaru asked.

"We could play truth or dare..." Moegi asked. The three agreed, and sat in a circle.

"Udon, truth or dare?" Konohamaru asked him. "Truth..." Udon said. If he had picked dare, he might have made him kiss Hanabi in front of them... But he hadn't realised what he had walked into.

"What did you and Hanabi do in the forest? I can tell you did more than fall." Udon's eyes widened, and he looked at Hanabi at the corner of his eye. She had a tint of red spread across the bridge of her nose to her cheeks, and her mouth was slightly opened.

"Uh... Well..."

**Three Years Later...**

It has been three years since Hanabi Hyuga moved to Konoha. Lots has happened since then.

Konohamaru proposed to Moegi, who accepted. Their wedding was beautiful.

Udon and Hanabi started dating, a week after she had arrived in Konoha. He was going to propose to her soon.

Hanabi's older sister, Hinata Hyuga had a crush on the biggest dope in town... Naruto Uzumaki, until recently, when Kiba Inuzuka asked her out. She, of course, said yes. They're married now.

Hanabi was put on Udon's team, while Hinata was put on Kiba's team.

Hokage Tsunade resigned, and the Elders are planning to make Naruto Hokage.

When Udon came home from a mission, he found an unusually nervous Hanabi.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, sitting next to her on the couch. "I-I..." Hanabi put her head in her hands. Udon expected the worse. "A-Are you... Are you breaking up with me?" He asked her. Hanabi's head shot up. "_N-No! Of course not!_ I wouldn't do that... It's quite the opposite actually..."

"What's wrong then?" Udon asked. He put his hands in his jacket's pocket, and he felt the box where the engagement ring was held.

"Don't get mad at me please..." Hanabi sighed, and shut her eyes, so that the tears threating to fall were trapped behind her eyelids. "I-I'm... I'm pregnant..." Udon's eyes widened.

"That's..." Hanabi was scared to hear his reaction. "That's wonderful, Hanabi!" He said, giving her a reassuring smile. She was shocked, to say the least. "B-But... We're not even married, and I'm pregnant..." Udon found this the perfect opportunity.

He got down on one knee. And took out the box. He opened it to reveal a ring, with a diamond shining on it. Hanabi gasped, and covered her mouth, now willingly letting the tears fall.

"Hanabi... I've known you for three years, and I know that might not seem like a long time to be doing this, but I've loved you since I met you. I want you to be in my life until I die, so Hanabi Hyuga..." He paused for dramatic effect... and out of nervousness.

"Will you do me the honors, and be my wife?" The whole village heard a scream, and looked around to see if anyone was hurt.

Hanabi kissed Udon happily, and felt him smile against her lips.

**A few days after that...**

Hinata's jaw dropped. She was currently sitting in her kitchen with her husband, hearing Hanabi explain what happened a few days back. Kiba himself was shocked, he had barely known Udon, but he knew he was shy, but was willing to die for another.

"Wait... Back the truck... You're pregnant?" Kiba asked. Hanabi nodded. Hinata grinned. "Wait... If your pregnant that means that you and Udon had-" Hinata started, but Hanabi covered her mouth.

"Hinata-sama! You never say things like that!" Hanabi yelled, out of embarrassment. Hinata removed the hand from her mouth. "Kiba rubbed off on me?" She said, as an excuse.

Hanabi groaned. "I'd punch you right now if you weren't eight months pregnant."

**The End :D**

**I know, terrible one-shot. But it's 2 AM give me a break D:**

**I'm kidding, I always type from 12-3 AM. It makes me more motivated.**

**Hanabi and Udon are one of my most recent ships... It sucks how barely anyone ships them D: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I mention Hanabi and Udon together in one of my other stories... Arranged Marriage.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
